Losing Control
by eyesonly1
Summary: Rogue is losing control of her powers and Logan realize how much he loves her. I'm not good at summarys! Sorry!
1. Changes

Losing Control  
  
A/N: My english isn't that well I really need a beta reader. So please don't be too hard. It's my second x- men story and I hope this will get better than the last. Last time I even wrote Rouge and not Rogue. Sorry about that. summary: Rogue learns to control her powers and even to turn them around. She's also able to use the powers of the mutants she touched but it weaks her everytime. Logan gets over Jeans Death and is confused by his feelings for Rogue. He teaches the kids selfdefense and other things like that. There's a new woman in the x-men team. Her name is Lea. Well, and then a few other exciting things will happen. This story is for my best friend Laura even if she doesn't likes the Logan/ Rogue thing. She's a X-men fan, too since I watched with her movie one and two. I hope you'll enjoy it. Su  
  
Westchester, September 12th  
  
Rogue walked through the park of the mansion. Everyone was inside, celebrating Kittys birthday. She didn't like crowded places so she escaped to there. She took out her gloves and carefully touched the flowers. They were the only living organism which she could touch without killing them. Softly she let her fingers slip trough the blue water. It felt so good.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes like so often since she broke up with Bobby. She felt lonlier than ever. The only one who made her smile was Logan. He made her laugh when she was sad, he comforted her when she woke up from a nightmare and he touched her without fear. And that was a rare thing for her. Sure, everyone was kind and everyone tried not to flinch away when she accidentally touched them. But it was hard and Rogue understood.  
  
Suddenly she heard a soft warm voice in her head.  
  
"Where are you Rogue? We're worried about you". It was the professor.  
  
She smiled faintly. He was a great man. He talked with her a lot and he knew her problems. He was like a father sometimes and since he adopted her, he tried to give her more love than she ever get from her parents.  
  
"Im okay. I'm in the park because I needed some fresh air", she sent back. She knew that he would understand.  
  
"Logan is looking for you. I can tell him to go back if you need some time alone darling", he said.  
  
Rogue smiled again.  
  
"Don't bother. I think I could use company. But thank you"!  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at dinner Rogue. Take care"! Then he linked himself out of her head. He knew she didn't want him to read her minds. So he didn't do it. He trusted her that she would come to him if something's really bothering her. And he trusted Logan because he knew that he would always be there for her.  
  
Rogue sat down and closed her eyes when she smelled something awful. She looked at her side and sreamed. There lay a dead bird in the mud. She carefully reached for it when she was sure that it wasn't living anymore so she couldn't kill him. She had to touch it.  
  
Suddenly the bird began to move. Rogue was so shocked she couldn't move a muscle. She saw the life flodding back into it and she felt the weakness coming over her. And then she blacked out.  
  
Logan looked for her everywhere. In her room, in his, in the kitchen, in the classrooms and the pool. He couldn't finde her so he decided to go in the park. She always went there when she felt sad or when she wanted to escape.  
  
He had seen her tired eyes and her sad face since she broke up with Bobby. Poor boy, no one knows why she did that. Not even him. Logan felt responsible because he almost forget her about his problems. He had been so deep in his selfpity that he hadn't seen the things happening around him. Lea the new woman in the team was an good doctor. She realized that Logan knew Rogue better than everyonelse beside the professor did and asked him about her. She said that the girl would look sick and weak. And he hadn't even notice. On Kittys birthday party she seemed to be okay at first but suddenly she ran out of the room without saying a word. Logan ran after her as fast as he could but she disapperead.  
  
He walked through the field. His realationship with Rogue was kinda strange. No one knew what you should say about those two. Are they friends? Is he like a father for her? Or like a hero or brother? Does he loves her and does she loves him? Nobody knew. Not even Logan. He sighed and looked at the flowers. They were beautiful just like her. He shook his head. That happened a lot lately. That he though about her like that. It scared him in a way that seemed so right at the same time.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He saw a small figure laying on the ground. Rogue. She wasn't moving. He stormed to her side and softly shook her.  
  
"Rogue! Rogue answer me! Rogue please"!  
  
Her face was pale and breath was slow. Panic waved over him.  
  
"Rogue! Damm it.. talk to me.. baby.. please"!  
  
Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She looked at his shocked face confused. "Logan"?  
  
He sighed relieved and gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened"?  
  
She had to smile. "These are a lot of quetsions you know"?  
  
He grinned and help her to stand up. She looked around her.  
  
"Where's the bird"? Logan raised his eyebrown.  
  
"What bird? Are you sure you're okay"?  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. There was a dead bird but then ..he.. he was moving and . suddenly I fainted"!  
  
He lay his arm around her. "It's okay! I'll take you to Lea."  
  
At first she wanted to protest and tell him about what happened to the bird. But then she just nodded. Either he wouldn't believe her or he would think she was crazy. She didn't want that. And she wasn't sure of what she saw.  
  
He took her back to the mansion and lead her to the Med lab. Lea smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you doing"?  
  
Logan dragged Rogue to a chair. Then he turned to Lea.  
  
"I found her unconscious in the park. I though mabye you should check her out. Look if she's sick or something", he said and she felt his concern for the little girl who sat there looking helpless.  
  
Lea nodded and smiled at her. "No problem. You are Rogue, right"? "Yeah! You don't need to check me out . I'm okay, really!"  
  
Logan shook his head. "You're not going anywhere till I'm sure that you're okay. Do you copy that"?  
  
Rogue looked up and Lea knew that he had done something wrong. She was upset, everyone could see that.  
  
"Don't treat me like a kid", she said and her voice sounded warning.  
  
Logan didn't notice. "I'm not! Besides, you are still a kid, don't forget that"!  
  
Rogue jumped up, her face was red and flushed. "Really? How come that everyone besides you can see that I've grown up? Nobody tells me what to do! Not the professor and you neither. Open you goddamm eyes Logan. I'm not a little girl anymore. Why can't you see that? Oh .. I think I know. Because you're to busy with yourself ? I'm just poor little Rogue who can't touch anyone. Is it that what you see when you look at me?"  
  
Lea was shocked. Logan just stared at her. He wanted to say something, to answer but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't bother to answer Logan. I think I already know ". With that she turned around and left the room. But Logan saw her tears nevertheless.  
  
Rogue ran to her room, slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed. She cried. She hadn't mean to say things like that. She hadn't known that she felt this way. It was just coming up. Her losing control about her powers and the nightmares and everything. She felt so alone, so helpless and worthless. It knocked and she knew it was Logan before he said anything. But she didn't want to speak to him.  
  
"Go away Logan! I don't want to talk! Leave me alone"!  
  
"Rogue! Open the door. Please, baby.. we need to talk. Rogue .. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so an ass. Please open the door"!  
  
She threw a book at the wood. "Leave me the hell alone. Don't you get it? I don't want to talk. To nobody. You can tell that the professor. And now go"!  
  
Logan sighed and leaned his head against the cold door. "I'm sorry", he wispered one more time then he left.  
  
Roue was furious, sad, angry and frustrated all at the same time. She heard a bird singing through the open window. She closed her eyes in frustration and waved to the animal.  
  
"Go to hell"! And suddenly a ball of fire came out of her hand and smashed the glass. The bird stopped singing and she stopped cyring. Shocked she looked at her hands.  
  
"Oh my god", she wispered. 


	2. Nigthmares and the Truth

Nightmares and the Truth  
  
She closed her eyes again and suddenly her maths test was one fire. "Holy shit", she screamed.  
  
It was Pyro. She could use his powers. She tried it again and again it worked. But she felt weak. Her knees almost gave out. She sat down. And she began to cry. What was happening to her? To her powers?  
  
She had to know so grabbed a glass of water and waited. And it happened. The water froze into ice. She sighed in despair. Then she turned to a metall box. It changed it's form.  
  
She shivered. She looked into the mirror and was shocked to see her own pale and white face. She could use the powers of the mutants she touched but everytime she did, it weakend her. Her trembling fingers touched her cheek. What did that mean? Could it be possible that she was able to control her powers.Even the lifeforce sucking thing? So much questions which answers she didn't know. She began to cry and curled up into a small ball. She fell asleep.  
  
Logan sat in his bed and read a book. He couldn't sleep. To much happened that day, to much was said. He talked to the professor and to Lea. They didn't know how to help Rogue.  
  
"She has to come to us herself. I'm sure she'll do that if something is wrong", Charles said. Logan shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so." Charles smiled. "But she always did. Don't you remember the many times she came to you or me to talk?"  
  
"It's different Charles. I don't know why but I have this strange feeling that she need our help. Not mine, ours. yours"!  
  
Lea nodded. "Something is wrong. I can see that. She looks like she didn't eat since a long time, same thing with sleeping. She is pale and she shiveres the whole time. I think Logan is right. One of us has to talk to her."  
  
Charles sighed. "Okay! What do you mean Logan? Do you do that"?  
  
Logan shook his head. "She's mad at me. Very mad. I think we first have to figure things out." The professor grinned.  
  
"You can do that when you try to talk to her about her problem. I trust you Logan. I'm sure that she is going to tell you."  
  
Logan wasn't sure. All those things she've said were true. He treated her like a kid, like someone worthless. He didn't bother about her problems when Jean died. He wanted to see her like a little girl. Like a helpless, untouchable girl. She wasn't one anymore and he knew that. But he was too scared to let himself watch her growing up, knowing that he was a man who could fall in love. He couldn't fall in love with her. That would be strange, wrong or not? And why the hell did it feel so right? He didn't know. He buried his face into his hands when he suddenly heard a scream.  
  
He jumped up, regonizing that it was Rogue, and stormed to her room. The door was closed but that didn't bother him. He broke it open and ran to her side. She sat in her bed, crying. She was shaking and sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him.  
  
Don't.. don't leave me alone.. Logan.. please .. don't go"! He stroked her face softly. Unaware that he touched her bare skin.  
  
"I won't Rogue. I won't leave you baby. I promise." She kept on cyring.  
  
He rocked her like a little child. "Shh.. it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," he wispered into her ear. "What's happening to me"? Logan took her hand. "What do you mean"? She sniffed and sighed. And then she told him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. The next chapter won't be alle about Rogue and Logan but about the others, too. I hope my english isn't too bad. Please rewiev! 


	3. Mudd's plan and a suprise

Mudd's Plan and a suprise  
  
New York September 13th  
  
Mudd walked up and down.  
  
"Kathleen! Where the hell are these stupid idiots"? He barked at his secretary.  
  
"They're on their way Sir", she quietly wispered.  
  
"Yes? And why? They should be in Westchester since yesterday!"  
  
"They forgot to ask where exactly they have to go."  
  
He snorred. "Oh God! That's so typical."  
  
Suddenly two frigthend men stood in the doorframe.  
  
"Mr Mudd! Good morning", one of them said.  
  
"Mr Cole and Mr Anderson! Nice to see you… and now tell me what the hell happened"? Mr Mudd screamed.  
  
Anderson blushed. "Well, you forgot to tell us where to go. I mean we forgot to ask, Sir. Sorry."! Cole nodded.  
  
Mudd sighed then he sat down. "Listen, I'll tell you one more time and then I want to see you in a few days. With them. It's a school. The name is "Xavier's school for gifted youngerst", copy that? It's a mutant school. I want the X –men. That's are small group of teachers and probavly also students. They're in my way, I can't do anything without them to know it. They're always know how to stop me. Also I promised myself to kill them because they killed my friend. You remember? William Stryker. So, I want you to bring them to me, copy that"? The men nodded quietly. "How"?  
  
"Find their weakness. I don't know. Mabye they are in love or somehting like that. It doesn't matters to me how you do it. As long as you do it. Watch them, don't leave them out of yopur sight. And then call me and tell me"! Then he turned around. "Soon, very soon you're getting your revenge dear william."  
  
Westchester, September 13th  
  
Logan stayed by her side the whole time. He hold her hand and smiled. Lea softly dragged her to the bed.  
  
"You have to rest Rogue. I promise when I get news you're the first to know, okay"? Rogue nodded. Logan stroked her face.  
  
Charles who stand next to them stared at them. "Logan , Rogue do you see what you're doing"?  
  
They looked at him confused. "What"? They both said.  
  
"You are touching darling", he wispered to her. "And nothing happens"!  
  
Rogue shifted. She felt his hands on her bare shoulder and in her one hand. She flinched away. Logan looked hurt.  
  
"I'm okay Rogue. Nothing happened"!  
  
She just shook her head. God, she hadn't notice the whole time when he hold her. It just felt right. Usually when soemone touched her, it was like a bolt going trough her body and she jerked away abruptly. But this time she had enjoyed it, it felt like something right, something he always did.  
  
Charles looked at the two and smiled. Logans eyes were full of concern for Rogue and hers full of concern for him. The whole time when she was checked out by Lea she felt relaxed because Logan never left her alone. Charles really felt the urge to read their minds. He wanted to know what was going on between these two. Did they love each other in the same way? But he didn't. He knew that they had to figure this out alone.  
  
Logan sat beside her, he wanted to hold her, to touch her again. But he knew that she was confused and so he just stayed by her side. The whole thing was getting eerie and strange. What was going on with them. No, he didn't meant her powers. He meant the way they were acting together, the way he felt about her. The picture of this little untouchable girl just had disapperad out of his mind. Of course she was scared now, and helpless but who wouldn't. He hadn't even realized that he was touching here the whole time. It just felt right,normal. His heart was beating loudlyi his chest. Was that love? Shivering, sweating and blushing everytime she looked at him? If so, it was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Everyone was silent. But then suddenly a small smile apperaerd on her lips. It grew and grew. Logan looked at her and then he felt her arms around his neck and her salty tears on his cheek.  
  
"Hey.. baby.. what's going on"?  
  
She just smiled. Then she carefully reached out and touched his cheek. Her eyes were shining.  
  
"I wanted to do that since I first met you", she quietly wispered.  
  
Logan grinned. He totally forget about Charles who stand next to them. "Well, I wanted to do soemthing else", he said.  
  
Then he leaned down and his lips gently brushed hers. He felt a bolt going trough his body. God that felt good. Then he moved away slowly and presses his forhead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing joy but also fear. He stroked her cheek and smiled and suddenly she wasn't scared anymore. She knew that he was feeling the same she did. She nodded still.  
  
Charles smiled happily that his "daughter" found someone who love her. And he was glad that Logan finally realized that he doesn't have to be on his own, that he was needed. He quietly left the room.  
  
Westchester, September 20th  
  
Rogue tired rolled around in her bed when the sun shone on her face. She opend her eyes to see someone standing above her smiling.  
  
"Good morning honey! Get up, school's waiting", a familiär voice said.  
  
"It's Saturday Logan! Leave me alone, it's too early", she mumbled sleepily.  
  
He sat down and grabbed her blanket.  
  
"First, it doesn't matter what day is because Charles said I have to teach you selfdefense. And second it's almost twelve. So get up"!  
  
She screamed when he took her blanket and the cold air froze her tiny body.  
  
"No!Let me sleep, please."  
  
Logan shook his head. "No chance, baby! I'm strong. Now get up"! He leaned down to catch her but suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into bed to her side.  
  
"You're sure you don't want to stay here?" She quietly wispered in his ear.  
  
He grinned. "That's unfair honey. You know I'm just a man"!  
  
She nodded and stroked his chest. "I know".  
  
He jumped up and then he dragged her out of the bed. "In the bathroom young lady. And I want to see you downstairs in fifthteen minutes."  
  
Then he turned around and left the room. Rogue groaned and walked into the bathroom. Logan was terrible. He has been doing this every morning since, well since they were together. To her surprise nobody wondered about their love, they all said that they've known it before. Even Bobby with his new girlfriend Kitty smiled. Rogue was happier then ever. The thing with her powers scared her sometimes but she could control it a bit. Lea told her not to use her powers if it wasn't nessecary because it weakend her to much. That was no problem as long as she could touch again. Logan was very worried about her. He always asked if she would be okay or if she would feeling ill. But she was okay most of time. Her face even got some coulour back. She smiled . She'd never had a happy life before but now it seemed to be just perfect.  
  
A/N: Well, okay this chapter was also only about Logan and Rogue. Sorry, can't do anything about that. I think I really have a problem with the past thing. I just can't figure out when to use what. Sorry about it. I think I need to look into my school books again even the summer holidays are starting in a few days. . Hope you don't bother. 


End file.
